


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Holy Trinity

by InnocentAnger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Characters Turned Into Pokemon, Evolution, Friendship, Gen, How tf are these three gonna save the world, Legendary Pokemon, Mystery, Original Character(s), PMD, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Evolution, Talking Pokemon, many pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentAnger/pseuds/InnocentAnger
Summary: Three girls, Lizz, Jass, and Nightshade, are all lovers of Pokémon and the Pokémon games. One day the three have a strange dream and then find themselves in the Pokémon world. Together, the three friends must find out why they're there, but not without saving the world first. They will face dangerous wild Pokémon, and even legendary Pokémon. However, as long as they stick together, they will succeed.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Darkness. That was the first thing they saw. At first, the three thought it was just time to wake up, but when they attempted to open their eyes well...

"Hrnn..."

Light poured into their eyes and they immediately went to cover them.

A short girl with medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and white skin, opened her eyes first as they adjusted to like light. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

A mixture of red, light brown, and purple... stuff floated around her and her two friends who were just adjusting to the light.

Another girl opened her eyes. She had short brown hair, white skin and blue eyes. She also wore glasses. She stared up in awe with her friend.

Finally, a girl with long curly black hair, lightly tanned skin, and brown eyes opened her eyes. She stayed quiet, but looked around frantically at the sight of the colors. When she sees her friends, she immediately calls out to them.

"Jass, Nightshade!" She yelled.

"Lizz!" The girl with the glasses yelled.

The three girls ran up to each other and quickly started talking over themselves.

"What's going on?"

"Are we dead?"

"Why are we here?"

Over and over these question were asked, but never answered as none of the girls could even process what was going on to give an answer. They just talked over themselves. Until...

"SILENCE!"

The three girls flinched and stood still. That booming voice. Who's was it?

"Now that I have your attention." The males voice said in a much more calm tone, but not so calm as to calm the girls. "State your names."

The girl with the curly hair hesitantly said," Lizz." She was quiet, but clear.

The girl with the glasses followed. "Nightshade." She was much more direct than Lizz.

Then the short girl. "Jass." She sounded like she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Lizz, Nightshade, Jass. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Though, I cannot say this is a happy time."

The girls stayed quiet. Not wanting to anger the voice.

"Now I must tell you something and you must listen," the voice said," You three are my chosen ones. You must help us. Please..." The voice seemed to grow weary.

The girls looked at each other. What in the world was this guy saying? Help who, and why? What were these chosen ones he was talking about?

"Please... save the Pokémon world..."

Then the voice faded.

The girls, once again, looked at each other. Lizz somehow found the courage to speak.

"H-Hello?" She said quietly. Her voice echoed, but there was no response.

Suddenly the girls started to feel odd. They began to watch as their bodies shifted and changed.

As the three girls began to feel fur grow all across their bodies the colors began to fade. As did the solid ground.

Then They fell.


	2. The Pokémon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizz, Jass, and Nightshade arrive in the Pokémon world and meet both a nice and wild Pokémon.

Once again, there was only darkness for the girls. No light, no sound, no dreams.

Suddenly, Lizz's eyes shot open. She immediately gasped for air as she felt pain course through her body.

Beside Lizz was a small puddle of water. She tried taking a look at her reflection to see all had been damaged. However, she was met with something she didn't expect at all. 

She looked like a Litleo!

"AH!" Lizz was startled by her appearance and stumbled back. This caused her two friends to wake up as well.

The two girls also felt pain all over, and they were soon just as confused and flustered as Lizz.

Nightshade looked at Lizz, then herself. She looked like a Rockruff.

Jass also did a double take at her friend's appearances. She then looked at herself as well. She looked like a Purrlion. 

The three girls were covered in bumps and bruises. They could hardly move due to the pain.

"Wha-what's going-" Jass tried to speak but in too much pain and shock to do so.

"Are you guys okay?" Lizz asks though gritted teeth.

Nightshade hisses. "Ow ow ow... Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Me too. Just-OW!" Jass yelps as she tries to stand.

Lizz stands up on her four feet slowly, then sits down. Nightshade and Jass follow.

The girls sat in pained silence for a while, all of them thinking about the same thing.

That voice. He said that they were his chosen ones, and to save the Pokémon world. From what? It wasn't like the voice gave much context. Whatever was going on, the trio was completely lost to it.

Once the girls took some time to calm themselves and let the pain subside a bit, they began looking around their surroundings.

They seemed to be in some kind of forest. Surrounded by oak trees and the smell of pine. It almost reminded them of where they came from. Except there were no roads or cars driving by, and the air was fresher than they'd ever smelled it before.

"So what do we do?" Jass asks her friends.

"I... I don't know." Lizz says.

"Well we can't just sit here." Nightshade says.

"We can't just start exploring either. If we're really in the Pokémon world like in the Mystery Dungeon games, then there are no doubt wild Pokémon all over the place." Lizz says.

"That voice can't have just put us in a random place though. There must be a town nearby, right?" Jass asks.

"There has to be. But how will we get to one if we don't know where to go? It's not like we have a map at the bottom screen." Nightshade says.

"And we don't know how to use our powers at all." Lizz says solemnly.

"Not to mention we're already hurt. Did we fall out of the sky?" Jass asks.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Nightshade replies.

The girls' ears suddenly flick as they hear shuffling in the bushes. They snap their heads towards the noise.

The girls were nervous, but ready to fight if need be. They do their best to get into a fighting stance despite the pain they were feeling. 

A Dragonair slithers out of the bushes. She caries a satchel around her slender body. She was expecting to find another clearing filled with berries, but was instead met with three beat up looking Pokémon.

She stopped and stared at the three in absolute shock. What had happened to them?

"Oh, you poor things!" The Dragonair yells. She slithers up to the three Pokémon and begins examining their injuries further.

Lizz, Jass, and Nightshade protested the Dragonair's prodding. Before the three of them could say anything more, the Dragonair began pushing them forward and into the forest.

"We must get you to town right away." Dragonair says.

"There's a town nearby?" Nightshade questions.

"Yes, Wilderness City, but we mustn't dawdle. Follow me." Dragonair rushes the three girls further into the forest.

The three girls limped along with Dragonair for a while. They got tired as they walked. Dragonair took notice.

"Don't worry we're almost there. As long as we don't run into-"

A shadow leaps out from the trees. The three girls trip over themselves and fall to the ground, startled.

he shadow fades away reviling a large Tangrowth.

"A wild Pokémon..." Nightshade grits out.

Dragonair spits out a beam of purple energy at the Tangrowth. The Tangrowth is pushed backward, but it wasn't finished yet. It begins vibrating.

"It's using earthquake! You three, get out of range!" Dragonair yells.

The three friends push themselves ack the way they came and make a break for it.

"How far is out of range?" Jass asks.

The ground begins to rumble. Trees begin to shake. Leaves fall from said trees, including large tree branches. The girls try their best to didge the branches, but due to their injuries, they couldn't keep up their pace. They trip and fall.

The three fall on top of each other and shakes their heads. They hear the sound of cracks above them and look up just in time to see a humongous tree branch beginning to fall towards them. The three cover their heads, waiting for the branch to crush them.

A Pokémon's cry is heard. The sound of galloping feet rushes towards the girls. A Pokémon rushes out of the shaking shrubbery. It jumps and, using it's large front claws, slices the falling tree branch in half. The branch lands beside the girls. Missing them completely.

The girls open their eyes, realizing the branch hadn't crushed them. The rumbling dies down and they slowly get up and look up at the Pokémon who had saved them.

Lizz's eyes widen at the sight of the Pokémon. How? How could it be-?

"Type: Null." Dragonair appears out of the bushes having defeated the Tangrowth.

"Dragonair," The Pokémon starts," I suppose these are yours?"

"Yes, thank you. That wild Tangrowth used earthquake and I told them to run."

Type: Null hums and looks at the girls who can only stay quiet in their pain.

"They look in no shape to walk, let alone run. If anything they're ready to pass out." Type: Null responds.

"I found them that way. I was taking them to my hospital."

"Then lets hurry there before anymore wild ones show up."

Type: Null scoops up Lizz, Jass, and Nightshade onto his back. They all barely fit, but it was the safest option.

"Try to stay awake now." Dragonair says to the girls.

The three girls could barely keep their eyes open. Tired and hurt they were ready to just pass out as Type: Null said.

Lizz wondered how Type: Null was even here in the Pokémon world. He was human manufactured. Were the rules different here? What about other human manufactured Pokémon like Mewtwo? They must exist here as well.

"Good were here." Dragonair says prompting the girls to look up towards her. 

The girls spot a huge spruce wood gate and fence. 

"Open the gate! We have three hurt ones!" Dragonair yells upward.

"Opening it now." A voice yells back.

The gate opens and a Lucario stands in their path. The Lucario gets a good look at the girls.

"What happened?" The Lucario asks.

"I'm not sure, but they're hurt badly. We must get them to the hospital." Dragonair says.

"Got it."

Lucario picks up Nightshade off o Type" Null's back.

"I got this one, sir."

The three girls confusingly look at one another.

Sir?

The girls finally had a chance to look around Wilderness City. The name suited it well. Most of the houses seemed to be build inside trees. Some were even huge tree houses in the tops of trees. The whole place looked like nature had harmonized with the Pokémon perfectly.

The group o Pokémon approach what looks like a bunch of logs shaped into a building. A sign next to the building read 'Hospital.'

A Chansey bursts through the entrance to the hospital and quickly scoops up Lizz and Jass.

"Thank you for your help Type: Null." Dragonair says,

Type: Null nods. "Of course. Have a good day, Dragonair." With that, Type: Null leaves.

Chansey, Lucario, and Dragonair enter the hospital.

"Don't worry you three, my nurses will take care of you." Dragonair says before she slithers off in another direction.

The three girls are taken to a room with many wooden beds filled with straw. They're each placed in one and are given oran berries immediately.

The girls expected beds of strew to be scratchy and uncomfortable, but they were pleasantly surprised to find the beds with as comfy as any bed from their world.

"Thanks, Lucario." Chansey says.

"You're welcome, Chansey. I must get back to gate duty. Have a good day." Lucario then leaves the room and the hospital.

"Raichu!" Chansey yells.

"Yes, ma'am?" A female Raichu pokes her head into the room.

"These three are going to be here for a bit. Keep an eye on hem please."

"Will do." Raichu replies. Chansey leaves and Raichu examines the girls.

"You poor dears, you can sleep now."

The girls did just that. They each curled up in their bed a straw and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> As for right now, updates will come at least once a month. I have a lot of stories I'm working on at once (Probably not the best idea lol) but I try to put my all into every chapter.  
> Thanks for reading, and see you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my story!  
> The three main characters are based off me and my friends!  
> I'm not the best writer, but I do like creating stories, so if this one suits you fancy ,even just a little, I promise to do my best to make it a fic you won't forget anytime soon!  
> So, let's hop into the world of Pokémon!!


End file.
